


Creating an Asset

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [11]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Drs Johann Fennhoff and Arnim Zola work together to create the Fist of HYDRA.





	Creating an Asset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 11 prompt: "But I will never forget!"

Johann Fennhoff continued to rub his ring as he spoke quietly in the man's ear. "I need you to focus, Soldier, tell me every detail. What was your friend doing?"

The Soldier started to answer, mumbling unintelligible words for several seconds before the hum of electricity of the chair powering up again drowned him out.

It scared him out of the trance again. "No! No! I will not! I will never forget! Sergeant James Barnes, 3255—" The electricity arced through the headpiece and his words turned into a series of screams.

Johann sighed and shook his head, this wasn't working.

* . * . *

"Why is it not working this time?" Zola asked him as they observed the Soldier recovering from the last round of electricity. "It worked before when we removed the arm."

Johann leaned back in his chair and pressed his hands to his lips in thought. "Our methods are at odds with one another. For my control to work he needs memories to focus on. You want to erase them all."

"For him to be an asset to HYDRA, he cannot be allowed to remember who he was before. He must be loyal only to us; he must _know_ only us."


End file.
